Dora the Explorer: Blood and Tears Into the Night
by StopJustStop
Summary: 19-year old goth Dora, along with her goth sidekick Boots, has to rescue her parents from the hands of evil. Will Dora be able to re-unite? Find out in this long, heart-pounding, and very gothic story about friendship, romance, and action.


(Author's Note: Hi everyone! I haven't given up on any of my multi-chapter stories yet, don't worry about that. I'm about to come out with the final chapter of my Need for Speed fanfic in fact! So don't worry, I have you covered. In the meantime, here's a one-shot. It's slightly different from my other stories. It's also easily my longest one-shot ever, so be patient, and be sure that you have enough time to read it all!)

**Dora the Explorer: Blood and Tears Into the Night**

It was 10pm. The location was at Dora's house. Her parents were in the living room, watching late night television. Dora was in her bedroom. Her hair was dyed black, and she wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans under a black, bloodstained, pleated skirt, and black sneakers with red shoelaces. Black eyeliner and lipstick were applied to her face, and black nail polish was applied to her fingers. She was on her bed, reading gothic literature with a stoic expression on her face. She'd received the book she was reading as a present for her 19th birthday a few months ago, and she'd only just gotten around to reading it.

By her side was Boots. He was a monkey, but the structure of his body was more human like than that of an average monkey. You probably wouldn't be able to tell that he was non-human if it weren't for his ears and fur. He didn't wear make-up, but he had pale, clear skin, with black fur that was fashioned into a comb-over near his head. His ears were large monkey ears, with multiple piercings around the edges of each one. He wore a thin, tight, black pinstriped pullover with a turtle-neck collar. His boots were very tall and black. They were also covered with bloodstains, due to a violent encounter with a ravenous beast, the details of which he refuses to disclose upon to anyone, including Dora. Grey skinny jeans were tucked into the boots. He also wore a two-inch belt with a rusted buckle. He had headphones on, listening to a discography of The Misfits while lost deep in thought.

Then suddenly, they could both hear screams coming from outside.

"Shit! Who's there!?" Dora exclaimed. They both ran out into the hallway separating the two rooms. As they entered the living room, two men pointed their guns at both of their heads. "Don't you make a fucking move, or we'll shoot." said one of them in a stern tone. Dora could only watch as they tied her parents' limbs together and threw them up on their shoulders, their guns still aiming at the young explorers. As Dora caught a glimpse of her Mama and Papa with their mouths taped shut, trying desperately to scream through the tape, looking at Dora and Boots with tears in their eyes, the two masked men had closed the door and ran to a getaway van, which had then barreled off into the horizon.

"Mama... Papa..." Dora said in disbelief. They were gone, just in that moment. But then, her inner self had strengthened up, which made her realize what she had to do.

"...Boots?"

Boots had to take the time to fully realize what had transpired before him, but he responded to Dora. "I guess we're going after them."

Dora didn't say any words. She only nodded at him. Then she looked off into the right, and with all of the power she could muster at the moment, she shouted with anger and courage:

**"¡Vamanos!"**

She did this while waving her arm, as if gesturing someone to go in a specific direction. They exited the house and they were off, ready to go and save Dora's parents.

She didn't see where the van went, so she unzipped her rucksack.

"Map!"

Suddenly, Map jumped out of the pouch. His paper was more stressed than it was all those years ago, and he was wearing heavy amounts of black eyeliner. "I'm the map." said Map in a completely flat tone.

"Map, can you tell me where those people are taking my parents?"

Map opened himself up to show them.

"They're still driving. You won't be fast enough on foot unless they stop. I'll update my directions live." explained Map.

And so they took off on their feet. They ran as fast as they could, and as far as they could. Pretty soon however, they realized that their stride wouldn't be able to hold for long. Boots could already feel himself tiring. He was currently recovering from an eating disorder, so his energy was not in as great of a supply as Dora's. "I don't think we can run for much longer." he said to Dora. And so they walked, desperate to find someone to help. They searched everywhere seemingly endlessly. They looked in the trees, in the fields, and all the while screaming "Help!" until their voices nearly gave out. They were about to give up, until suddenly, something came out of the trees. Then it started to speak in a feminine voice.

"How may I assist you?" said the figure, of whom Dora and Boots could only see the silhouette of due to the low amount of light.

It spoke up again. "Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm a horse. My name is Raven."

Dora got closer and put her hand on the horse. "Raven? That's a nice name. I'm Dora, and this is Boots. My parents were kidnapped! They're going in this direction." Dora said, pointing her finger. "I don't know what they're planning on doing to them. You have to help us."

"Do you have any clues as to where they are?" asked Raven. "Yes." said Dora as she showed Map to her. "He updates their position and coordinates live."

"Wow, this map sure is useful." said Raven as she looked at it. "Alright, you don't need to show him to me anymore. I have a photographic memory. Just tell me the updated directions when I ask so that I can be up to date on their position."

"Okay." said Dora and Boots simultaneously.

"Now hop on!" said Raven, and after they did so, she galloped to where Map showed them to go.

"YEAH!" shouted Boots as he threw a fist up in the air, enjoying the feeling of riding on Raven.

Dora leaned downward. "So Raven, why do you want to help us?"

Raven turned her head to Dora.

"Because you're both gothic like me!" As Raven said this, she went into the open fields, and suddenly they were bathed in the moonlight above, which meant that Dora could get a nice view of the horse's black eyeliner, black lipstick, grey fur, and her long, red-streaked, black, beautiful mane that flowed in the wind as she picked up speed. Boots looked to the back of him, and noticed Raven's tail, like her mane, also being black with red streaks. As they had fully realized her appearance, Raven neighed triumphantly and in a gothic way.

Dora was awestruck. "You look beautiful." she said to Raven. It was all she could muster in that moment.

Raven couldn't believe her ears. "...I actually have never had anyone say that to me before. Thank you." This was enough to make Raven gallop even harder, picking up the pace significantly. "You just gave me a reason to live my equestrian life to its fullest." said Raven as she galloped full speed ahead.

"Can you update me on their position?"

Dora pulled out Map and looked at him. "They're 120 kilometers away from us. They're at a 20° angle at the east from our position." After hearing this information, Raven made a slight turn to the right.

"Don't worry Dora. We can do this." said Raven assuredly. "How about we sing a song of encouragement?"

They thought for a bit on what song they should sing, but after a bit, they all reached the same conclusion simultaneously. Without even telling each other what song they were going to sing, they all started to do a rendition of My Chemical Romance's "Helena."

_What's the worst thing I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight_

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  


They all sang in a glorious trifecta of golden voices. It was beautiful.

"Now that just got me pumped." said Raven. "How about you guys?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Dora and Boots. They were going to find Dora's parents, and they were going to get the kidnappers and kill them.

_Meanwhile, in the getaway van..._

One of the henchmen got out his cell phone. "Sir, we have Dora's parents. We're bringing them to you right now."

"Good." said the man in a stern tone. "If you can get them to me, I will make you both very rich men."

"Yes sir." said the two men in unison.

The man on the other line could hear the muffled screams of Dora's parents as he hung up, confirming that the two men weren't lying.

"Yes..." said the man. "If I can lure Dora to her parents, I can make her fall right into my trap, and then bam! No more Dora to worry about. She used to bring me down with her cries of 'Swiper, no swiping!' But now, I'm more powerful than she could ever imagine!" Swiper cackled maniacally in the basement of the large skyscraper.

_Back to Dora_

As Raven galloped furiously, Dora and Boots looked onward. Although they could not see their destination, they were devoted to their cause. Dora looked at Map again and told Raven what she saw. "They're 110 kilometers away from us. You need to adjust your direction about 5° to the east."

Raven complied, and did a slight turn in the direction of the bastards. It was 1:00 am, and the moonlight illuminated the night with its soft, blue-tinted glow that covered our unashamedly gothic heroes. As Dora felt the high-velocity winds blowing on her face, she decided to ask Boots something.

"Boots?" said Dora.

"Yes?" replied Boots.

"I've been wanting to say this for a while. Boots... you've been a great friend to me for so many years. Other friends came and went, but you were by my side for all this time."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Boots with intrigue.

Dora blushed. "Boots... I think we should be more than friends." She closed her eyes in anticipation, hoping in earnest that he wouldn't reject her advances.

Boots had to take a while to process it. He was quite shocked to hear it.

"Dora... I think so too."

Dora was overjoyed. She hugged Boots, holding his small body tightly against her body.

Boots spoke up again. "I could say the same of you. Before I met you, I was ostracized by the primate community because of my human-like appearance being different from the rest of them. When I befriended you, I finally had someone who treated me with respect."

As she listened to this, Dora had tears in her eyes. They had then kissed passionately under the starry sky, soaking themselves in each other's warm, dark, gothic embrace.

"You two have fun, now. Just be careful not to fall off." said Raven as she heard the commotion happening on top of her back. Dora and Boots, in that moment, were inseparable. They were captivated by each other. Dora and Boots both thought of this as one of their lives' high points.

"Don't worry Dora." said Boots as Dora laid on top of him. "Your parents will be rescued."

They had then returned to their upright positions as Raven still galloped to their destination. "Can you update me on their position, Dora?"

Dora unrolled Map again. "They're 100 kilometers ahead of us. They're in the city though, so I can't really tell you what direction they're going in."

"Okay." said Raven. They all could see a glow coming from the distance. They figured that that was the skyline of the city, so they headed towards it. But as they headed towards it, they noticed something wasn't right. They were getting closer to the city, and it still wasn't in their vision. Their suspicions were confirmed as Raven approached the city, only to see that they were surveying it from a cliff face.

"How do we get past this?" asked Dora. Boots was curious as well.

"Just let me think here..." said Raven. "We can do this."

Raven thought even more. "I have an idea, but it's pretty risky right now. I'm going to have to gain energy before attempting it. So you should let me rest for a while. It'll only be for a few minutes. They'll probably drop your parents off at the destination by then and saving them will be easy."

"Okay. Thank you." said both Dora and Boots to Raven as they got off of her back.

"No problem. Everything will be okay. I can be sure of it."

Raven then went to sleep. As she did so, Dora turned to Boots.

"Do you want to... continue our affairs?"

Boots knew exactly what Dora meant. "With pleasure."

"Okay. Lay down on the ground."

Boots complied, and Dora noticed his prominent erection. She put her hand on the bulge, and caressed it lightly. Then Dora unzipped Boots's pants and opened his underwear, exposing his penis for the stars and clouds to stare at in awe of its girth. She started to lightly stroke Boots's shaft while teasing the head with the tip of her tongue. Stroking had soon turned to tugging, and licking the head had soon turned to sucking it. Boots groaned in ecstasy as Dora applied the magic touch to his member. "Want some more fun?" asked Dora to Boots. "Sure." said Boots. "What do you have in mind?"

"This." Dora got out a razor blade.

"Wait, Dora! I thought you put an end to self-harming. Don't do this."

"I'm not going to use it on _me._" clarified Dora. She then slit Boots's penis with her razor blade. Boots moaned at the new-found sensation. As Dora was slitting Boots's dick, she resumed sucking on the head. She used her free hand to take off her skirt. Then she kicked off her shoes. Then she slid away her pants. And then she took off her black, pentagram-embellished thong. Then she got on top of Boots, showing him her lovely virgin rose of unholyness. Her vulva was pierced, and the movements of her crotch made the piercings emit a jingling sound.

"Boots, I want you in my chocha." said Dora as she teased Boots by squatting near his great powerful blood-letting gothic love tool. Blood still poured from the slits Dora made in his penis.

"Yes, Dora."

Dora then moved her crotch downward so that Boots could penetrate her. And he did. Her hymen was still intact, but that changed a few seconds later when Boots charged through it as if his penis were a battering ram. More blood came out of the now-ravaged spot, and Boots took some of it on his finger and rubbed it in Dora's face. "Oh yes, Boots. I love that sweet red liquid." said Dora as she slammed even harder onto Boots's crotch. "Woah, Dora. You might shatter my pelvis if you go too hard, be careful now." Blood emitted from the razor blade cuts in Boots's dick as he penetrated Dora deeper.

They both couldn't believe what they were doing. They were having inter-species clothed sex on top of a cliff face, right above a city skyline, with a horse taking a nap next to them. Dora and Boots never would have thought that they'd do this at any point in their lives. But here they were. Surely, now that they've done this, the limits are endless as to what they could succeed at. Boots and Dora both started to thrust and slam into each other at an even greater pace. They knew that their respective climaxes were about to unfold. They went faster and faster until finally, it happened. A very gothic mixture of semen, love juice, and blood had washed over both of them, covering them in its essence.

Dora got off of Boots. They were both breathing heavily. Dora still had the climax concoction pouring out of her voluptuous love hole. When it stopped, she got dressed. Boots put his penis away and looked at Dora with surprise. Without saying a word, they both put their arms around each other and took a nap along with Raven.

_One hour later..._

It was 2:30 am. Dora and Boots opened their eyes to see that Raven was awake. They both got up in a rush, realizing that they still have Dora's parents to save.

Raven looked at them and smiled. "I'm guessing you two had some fun while I was asleep?"

Dora and Boots looked at each other and looked back at Raven. "You bet your ass we did." said them both in unison.

"Now that's the spirit." replied Raven. "Now I know I have enough energy. Hop onto me!"

Dora and boots both hopped onto the magnificent steed. "Now I have to gain speed, so I'll need to move back a bit." said Raven as she turned 180 degrees with the intent to charge. As Raven walked to her destination, she asked for an update on their location.

Map spoke up. "They just stopped at a large skyscraper. It's easily the tallest building in the city."

Boots looked back to see one skyscraper towering above the rest. "Okay, I see it."

Dora looked back as well. "I see it too." It was a huge building with a sharp, pointed roof. It was lined with irregularly-shaped windows and odd angles. It was definitely very unique. You definitely could not miss it if you were looking for it. Raven was still walking back. After about 200 meters, she stopped and turned around to the direction of the cliff. Then she kicked up her front legs, neighed with the might of a goddess, and stormed off to the cliff.

"Wait, are you planning on jumping off the cliff!?" shouted Dora.

"Just trust me! This will work!" assured Raven. Not before long, Raven had gained her top speed. She was nearing the cliff face. She yelled "Hold onto me tight!" Dora held on tightly to Raven, and Boots held on tightly to Dora. "Get ready!" yelled Raven as she got even closer to the cliff. Before long, she was ready to jump. To all of them, everything was in slow motion. Raven was at the very edge of the cliff. Her position was just right. Her hind legs pushed off of the cliff edge with power and grace. Before they knew it, they were soaring through the air. Dora and Boots looked down, wondering if Raven was going to do this right. Because if she didn't, all three of them would die. But those fears were soon relieved when Raven landed perfectly on top of a building.

Raven was being careful as she parkoured from one building to another. Dora got a good look at the destination building. "Wait a minute..." she said to herself as she noticed the corporation name. "Swipe Co." Then she realized who was behind all of this.

"Boots!"

Boots was alert. "What?"

"The building we're going to has the company name 'Swipe Co.' I'm almost certain that this is all the work of Swiper!"

Boots was shocked. "Swiper!? I should've known he was up to no good after he went AWOL for all those years."

"This time, we're gonna give him his just desserts." said Dora.

"This 'Swiper'... I take it he's given you trouble before?" asked Raven.

"Ever since I was just a baby I had to deal with his shit. It started with petty thievery, but now? Apparently he's more of a fan of organized crime nowadays." said Dora as she looked at the towering building of evil.

"He's a rotten one." said Boots. "Rotten to the core. It's no surprise that he'd do this."

"Well, with me on my side, this will be the final time you have ever heard of Swiper and his antics." said Raven as she jumped from building to building. Swipe Co. was getting nearer and nearer.

Soon, the valiant goths had approached near the tower, and Raven had jumped off in the direction of it.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" shouted Dora. "You'll hit the wall!"

Raven didn't say a single word, and as she approached the building, she started to run up the wall, Dora and Boots in tow. Dora and Boots were in utter disbelief. They were awestruck. Raven's talents surely knew no bounds. Soon Raven had reached the top row of building windows, and with her mighty hooves, kicked the glass so it would shatter into pieces. They were inside Swipe Co. now. Some of the henchmen looked at the heroes in fear. They aimed their sticky grenade launchers at them, but they couldn't shoot in time. Raven had disarmed them with her hooves. The two grenade launchers, filled to the brim with grenades, had flew up in the air and landed in Dora's hands.

As Raven took another great leap down the building's flight of stairs, Dora aimed her duel-wielded sticky grenade launchers at more of Swiper's henchmen. Those henchmen also had sticky grenade launchers, which flew up and landed into Boots's hands. Raven had leapt down many floors of the building, all the while Dora and Boots were bombarding them with the gracious discharge of their four sticky grenade launchers, one in each hand. One of the downed enemies had a samurai sword, which flew up and landed right in Raven's mouth. As Raven leapt down to the next floor of the large building, she raised her sword up slightly to take out three men next to her. They all had the top of their heads fly off. Dora had put down her grenade launchers so that she could catch the fallen skulls. Their brains were inside. She handed a skull to Boots. "Want a snack?"

Boots looked at the brain. It looked delicious. He put down one of his grenade launchers and took the skull in his now-free hand to feast from it. Dora picked up one of her grenade launchers while using her other hand to hold the brain feast up to her mouth. "Raven, do you want some human brain as well?"

"Actually, I was getting kind of hungry. Sure. Keep guard on the henchmen." She stopped her stride and Dora set the skull on the table. As they all feasted on brains while firing grenades at any members of the opposition, they were almost certain that Swiper will meet his doom, and that Dora's parents will be safe and sound.

"¡Ay, caramba!" Dora exclaimed as she ate. "I had no idea that human brains tasted this good!" Dora was almost certain that her face was covered in blood from the snack, but she didn't mind. Boots loved his brain. "Mmm... it's so soft, so lush, so delicious!" He was nearly having a food orgasm from the sheer taste of it. He knew that, from here on out, the recovery from his eating disorder will be a smooth one. Raven was also thoroughly enjoying the snack, and was eating it faster than Dora and Boots were. "This tastes great!" said Raven as she used her horse teeth to scrape viscera off of the walls of the skull.

As they had finished their late-night meals, they picked up their grenade launchers and swords again. Raven jumped down another flight of stairs, and with Dora's and Boots's dual-wielded grenade launchers, along with Raven's samurai sword, were enough to make what could have been a dangerous, drawn-out skirmish into a shooting gallery. When more grenade launchers came up, they took the grenades out of them and used them to refill their launchers. They laid waste to a few more floors and came across a manned turret that was shooting at them. She launched a sticky grenade right onto the gunman's head, which then turned the aforementioned head into a fine paste.

"Raven, can you handle us putting a turret on your back?"

"Ha, with ease!" said Raven. Dora yanked the turret from its mount and put it in front of her on Raven's back. Raven didn't slow down a single millimeter per second. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. Dora noticed that the turret had a hands-free fire mode, made for double amputees and people who had their hands full. She used that so she could fire the gun by leaning on it, when all the while her hands can still dual wield the sticky grenade launchers. Now the team was completely and utterly unstoppable. Unwavering hellfire rained down in all directions, and it was all coming from Dora and Boots. They laid waste to seemingly everyone.

As Raven leaped down to another floor, she noticed that it had no henchmen. It seemed to be a basement floor, as evidenced by its lack of windows. There was a wall of things labeled "Experiments." Among them were a weird moving blob of goo, a horrifically deformed infant, a sex toy that killed its user upon orgasm, a bomb with a blast radius that could obliterate an entire 3-floor house, and really, really sour candy. As Dora was looking at these horrific concoctions, she could hear her parents screaming downstairs, along with three voices. Dora and Boots could recognize them all instantly.

"I can hear the henchmen that kidnapped my parents!" said Dora. "And Swiper is with them! He's congratulating them! We have to go!" Raven clopped downward slowly, when out of the corner of our eye, Dora saw something. "Raven, stop!" ordered Dora, and she stopped.

"Those are bear traps right there. They must've anticipated Boots and I coming here." Boots and Dora aimed their grenade launchers carefully at the traps, and sure enough, they destroyed them.

Swiper looked up the stairs worriedly. "Who the fuck's there!?" he shouted.

Then suddenly Raven jumped down, and Dora took her turret gun and filled the two henchmen responsible for the kidnapping with lead.

"I am Dora the Explorer, Gothic Goddess of Death and Justice!" shouted Dora triumphantly.

"And I'm her sidekick-turned-lover, Boots!"

"And I'm her trusty steed, Raven!"

Raven galloped over to Dora's parents and Dora unbound them and removed the tape from their mouths. They clapped and cheered nonstop, waiting for Dora to issue the final blow to Swiper.

Dora and Boots both looked at each other, looked back at Swiper, and yelled in unison:

**"Swiper, no swiping!"**

And then, using their trusty sticky grenade launchers, launched two grenades which both stuck onto Swiper.

"Any last words before you blow up, Swipey?" said Dora in an antagonizing way.

Swiper uttered the words "Oh man!" before finally exploding into a mixture of glorious gibs and fine red mist.

The applause coming from Dora's parents had intensified. Dora unloaded all of the weaponry she'd used so that the weight wouldn't be too much for Raven. "Mama! Papa! Vamanos!" she said, gesturing for them to get onto Raven. They both did so. As they got to the floor above, Dora told Raven to wait.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"I'm going to use that bomb on the experiments shelf to blow this place to hell."

Raven realized that would be a good idea, so she used her hoof to punch a hole in the glass in order for Dora to retrieve the bomb. Dora took the bomb and set it in the middle of the basement floor.

"So Raven, what time should I set it to, enough for you to escape and enough for us to watch it all crumble?"

"I'd say thirty seconds."

Dora set the bomb to thirty seconds and got back onto Raven. Raven then advised everyone:

"Now hold on everyone. This is going to be a wild ride!" Raven ran up 10 of the building's floors and leapt out of the window on the last one. She then jumped onto a smaller building. She jumped on many buildings, each of which were steadily getting taller and taller. Soon they were far off from any point where the debris or the blast could cause them harm. However, they still had an amazing view of the building, and the upcoming chaos that would tear it asunder. The sun was just starting to rise, which meant that the sunlight would bring them more visibility.

As Raven turned around to watch the show, and everyone stepped down to see it without obstruction, Boots counted down on his watch.

"7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Now."

They all watched in awe as the Swipe Co. building was completely leveled. They watched as the walls crumbled, as everything collapsed in on itself. It was as if the building were being sucked into a black hole. As the roof of the building could be seen in crumbled ruins at the top of the rubble, the entire group had burst into a round of applause.

"That was beautiful." said Dora's mama with tears in her eyes.

"That was amazing." said Dora's papa with a shocked expression.

"Oh my god..." said Boots and Raven in unison as they looked at the pile of disaster that used to be the Swipe Co. building.

"Wow..." said Dora, eyes seemingly fixated permanently on the amount of damage she had perpetrated.

They all looked onward, lost in complete and utter amazement.

"So," said Dora's mama, "Swiper's gone now. We're safe, and more importantly, so is the whole world from his nefarious schemes. I feel we should celebrate this day. Let's go out for breakfast." Dora and Boots had both complied. Dora took out Map. "Alright Map, show us the directions to the diner."

Dora showed the map to Raven, and they were off. Raven's hooves moved as fast as they could as the sun rose around the group, covering everything in its bright orange glow.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the diner. They all got off of Raven. "Sorry Raven. I doubt they'll let horses in here."

"Actually..." Raven said as she transformed into a human. Raven had black, wavy, messy hair with blood red streaks, black eyeliner, lipstick, and nail polish, and wore a long black skirt, with a grey tank top that had a bloody pentagram on it, and black sneakers with dark purple shoelaces.

"Woah!" Dora said. "You can transform into a human?"

"Yes." Raven said. "It's a power that few beings have. I was lucky to inherit it."

"Wow." said Dora. "That sounds pretty useful."

"You bet it is." said Raven.

Dora's mama spoke up again. "So Raven, do you want to have breakfast with us?"

"Sure." said Raven.

They took their seats, ordered their meals, and watched the TV. A news station was playing.

_BREAKING NEWS: The tallest building in Courtlake City, the Swipe Co. Building, has just collapsed! No one inside the building has survived. However, no one was hurt outside of the building. This story is still developing at the moment, as the building's remains are still being investigated._

"We made the news." said Raven, smiling. Dora and Boots smiled upon this realization as well. Raven continued. "No one's gonna find that out though."

"I really have to thank you, Raven. If it weren't for you, Boots and I wouldn't have saved my parents. I am very grateful for you."

Raven patted Dora on the back. "No problem. That's just what happens when you're gothic like me. And I don't deserve all the credit either. You and Boots were very brave last night. I'm impressed with you both. I've never seen such courage from anyone before."

Dora and Boots both smiled at Raven as they awaited their food. As they were waiting, Dora and Boots were lost in thought, thinking about how important this news must be. Surely, there will be people cheering, singing folk songs about the unknown Swipe Co. assailants for decades, maybe centuries to come? They could only hope.

They received their meals and ate them happily as the developing story played out live on the news station.

After breakfast, they were in the parking lot.

"Thanks again Raven. I really mean it when I say I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome." said Raven happily.

"So will I ever get to see you again?"

"Possibly. That would be great. Do you want me to ride you home as well?"

"No, I want to walk home with my parents and Boots."

"I understand. Well, goodbye Dora! Take care! And you too, Boots!"

"Don't worry, we will!" said both Dora and Boots to Raven.

Raven then transformed back into a horse, and galloped up a hill, only to jump off the top, and make it so that, in Dora's perspective, it looks like she is jumping over the sun. Dora looked at Raven, smiled wide and bright, and held Boots's hand as they walked home with her parents, of whom they were re-united with once again.

**THE END**


End file.
